Chapter three (HPAoS)
Review Responses: Guests (1-3): Thank you. sandmanwake: Pure giants only, Hagrid still lives. Here is a copy/paste directly from my notes for Harry: *Master Scientist: A consummate master of atomic, radiophysics, astrophysics, nanotechnology, human enhancements, molecular & atomic studies, engineering, robotics, software/programming, chemistry, and neuroscience. **Can recreate Extremis, the Iron Man armors, any Stark tech and invent/recreate almost anything. He can create a Hulk-buster that could actually kill the Hulk, create suits of armor vastly superior to anything Tony Stark can, the Patriot serum, Erskine formula, a Regeneration Cradle and create new energy sources to help humanity. As you can see, he's very intelligent and was fortunate enough to have a time chamber and connections to people who could educate him inside it. D72: Yay. A troll. He can't die, he's the Master of Death and absolute immortal. You would know this if you could read and had an IQ over 65. Tony Stark is horribly over-rated, over-hyped, and over appreciated. Still, ill-intent to harass me aside, I wish you luck on losing your virginity, losing weight, moving out of your mothers basement, and gaining enough self confidence that you don't have to troll people to make you feel better about your miserable life. That was completely sincere by the way, I truly believe you need that. Charles Ceaser: Thanks and thanks for reading another one of my stories. Jimmythereptile: Thanks. I'll try updating every day, but this will pause soon, until Infinity War is out and transcribed. avidra: Thanks. I'll try updating every day. sexy Seren: I try. Lazymanjones96: Thanks. Harrison peverell evanson, starboy454, and Yaw613: Thanks. Here's chapter three... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry first realized something was wrong when Fury walked into the lab, he was busy and wouldn't normally be where he wasn't needed... Thor and Natasha entering only reinforced his suspicions. "Dr. Banner, we have reason to believe that Loki means to unleash the Hulk, and would like to take you to safety." Natasha said in concern. "Where? You rented my room." Banner asked in slight amusement, though he was visibly concerned. Everything went surprisingly well, it was calm, despite the subject matter, and Harry's shield around the Scepter was containing it's influence. Everything was going great... And then, of course, there was an explosion. Everyone was thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony were thrown across the room while Natasha and Banner were thrown down into the lower equipment room. Harry went after Natasha and Banner, seeing an injured Banner as the biggest threat to the Helicarrier. Harry quickly freed Natasha from the rubble and sent her away, it seemed that he must fight the Hulk, but he opted to first teleport them both onto the runway for this battle. "Calm down, Banner," Harry said patiently. "Use whatever methods you have to regain control." Harry said, while preparing his counter for the Hulk. Brute force wouldn't work, Harry would be quickly overcome, but cunning and strategy would allow him to defeat this living embodiment of physical might. It seemed the battle was lost for Bruce and the Hulk was coming out... Harry waited for the Hulk's powers to heal any minor injuries and silently hoped that Bruce could regain control, but a roar from the Hulk killed that vain hope. "So be it..." Harry unleashed his secret and very simple weapon. A vastly over-powered Calming Charm that knocked the Hulk down and forced him to revert back to Banner. "The Hulk is down, I'll contain him and take the fight to the enemy." "Roger that, Potter." Hill said over comms. Harry teleported Banner to an isolated and secure room and went after the enemy. Harry teleported to near the Bridge where Hill and Fury were about to be fighting a group of people... Keyword: About to. Harry sent the grenade back to its sender, and then blasted the attacking team into submission with lightning from his fingertips. "Yup! Just went Sith Lord on your enemies! Aren't I amazing?" Harry asked, causing Hill's lips to briefly upturn, while Harry went after the others. Harry easily took down the rest of the attacking force; unaware that a small number had already snuck Loki out and that Coulson had been gravely injured... "Agent Coulson is down." Fury announced over comms. "Paramedics are on their way." "They're here. They called it." Fury announced, causing Harry to bow his head in sadness. Loki will suffer for this! Harry thought angrily. Harry fully intended to devise the worst punishment he could think of and then inflict it upon Loki... Maybe even prevent some future incidents while he was at it. Helicarrier Bridge, later. Everyone, minus Romanoff and Barton, had gathered into the briefing room. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said, tossing Coulson's Captain America trading cards onto the table and causing Harry to become suspicious. He did a quick can of Fury's mind and learned that he had sent Coulson to Project TAHITI to be resurrected. Harry wasn't thrilled, but was hoping that Coulson could overcome the side-effects of the project. Harry refused to resurrect anyone from the dead. He just didn't trust himself with that power yet. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." "Well, Phase 2 is fairly questionable..." Tony interjected. Harry discreetly aimed his sidearm at Stark and gave Fury a questioning look. Apparently, Stark had other spy devices or hacked them. "No. You can't shoot him, Potter." Fury said tiredly, causing Stark's eyes to widen. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avenger Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony got up and walked off, not wanting to hear it anymore. To be fair, Fury was manipulating them, and Harry fully realized that. "Well, it's an old fashioned notion." Fury commented. "I'm in, of course. I might even find time to permanently remove Loki as a threat." Harry said, causing Thor to become angry. "Oh, I won't kill him. His powers will be bound, however. That's only fair and we can't just let a proven threat walk around with impunity." Thor nodded grudgingly, knowing that his father could easily remove the bindings on Loki's power, when they returned to Asgard. Harry was aware that Odin could do that and had already made up possible counters for that... He was going to make certain that Odin didn't want too. Transferring some of Loki's powers into Thor every time he tried to access them should suffice. Everyone began departing, with Steve seeking out Stark. Harry opted to hang out with the important people... And erected wards for a private conversation with Fury. "So... Coulson is being shipped off to TAHITI?" Harry asked, causing Fury to glare at him. "What? We both know that you are far too attached to let him go. I personally think he can overcome the side-effects, but it will be very difficult." Harry paused. "I'm currently going through Stark's mind... he didn't shut down the Arc Reactor as ordered. If he were to die in this upcoming battle, a noble heroic death, then it should be well accepted. Though the War Machine armor would need to be destroyed or brought under control." "Tempting, but no. While Stark's death would be accepted, the War Machine's destruction would draw attention and suspicion to Stark's death." Fury said, and Harry nodded. Though he would have assassinated Rhodes to make it believable, it could have been attributed to another enemy. "It seems that they are gathering up the other Avengers to go defeat Loki. Am I dismissed, sir?" Harry said. "You are," Fury replied, while once more greatly pleased that Potter consented to joining SHIELD back in '98. Harry walked away, leaving Fury to his thoughts. If Potter would just quit flirting with Romanoff, he would be a model agent, Fury thought in amusement. Fortunately, Potter was still very loyal to SHIELD, and could do dozens of missions in the time that others could perform one. Harry joined up with the other Avengers as they walked towards a Quinjet, with none of them aware of his presence. "Watcha doin?!" Harry questioned loudly causing them to jump. Clint and Natasha quickly drew their weapons, along with Rogers and Thor. They all lowered them just as quickly, with Clint and Natasha being somewhat amused. "Oh! You were all sneaking out, and leaving me behind. That hurts, Natasha, right here." Harry put his hand over his heart, causing Clint to chuckle at his continued flirtation with Natasha. "We were going to call you in, after we got off the Helicarrier." Clint said. "No need to sneak around. Fury is already aware, but decided to let you keep sneaking about like misbehaving children. He found it amusing." Harry said, following them onto a Quinjet. "You are not authorized to be here..." The pilot said. "Son... just don't." Rogers replied. "Kinda sounding your age there, Rogers." Harry said, putting the pilot to sleep and conjuring him a teddy bear and blanket, amusing the Avengers in the process. Harry put him outside and returned to the Quinjet. "Did you have to do that?" Rogers asked in exasperation. "Yes. Now he won't be cold and the teddy bear will keep him company." Harry replied, with a completely straight face, and amusing Natasha and Clint, who were both used to his childish antics. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When we all arrived in New York, it was to see a portal open over Stark Tower and large numbers of what Harry presumed to be Chitauri pouring from it. "Well, looks like we get to destroy entire armies of aliens." Harry said, somewhat excitedly. Harry received some glares for that. "Fine, I'll destroy the armies and you can all be there for moral support. I have few morals, so I need all the support I can get." Harry added, causing Clint and Natasha to chuckle, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Stark, we're heading north east." Natasha said over communications. "What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Stark said in reply, Natasha quickly did so and fired on the Chitauri as intended. And then, despite Harry's objections, Clint tried firing on Loki and got them all shot down. Fortunately, they were all okay and exited the wreck. The team arrived at a four way street, when a loud roar was heard... When Harry saw the large creature, he just blasted it and the troops it was carrying into nothing, getting some surprised looks from the more 'normal' Avengers. "What? Did you all want to fight that?" Harry asked. They just shook their heads no and they all continued. "We need to start killing these things, as many as possible." Harry said in observation, eager to cut loose and kill massive numbers of enemies. "We should rendezvous with the others to strategize first." Rogers said, having been given the lead by Fury; though because of the World Security Council's insistance. "Eh. Alright." Harry agreed, though he didn't like it. Harry did keep picking off Chitauri as needed though, he wasn't going to give them a chance to harm anyone if he could stop it, and he was killing hundreds of them purely because of that excuse. Rogers took charge of the NYPD, of course, and made sure they knew how to save people, and they weren't doing that great a job until he advised them. Eventually some Chitauri tried ganging up on them, but Harry easily destroyed most of them, Hulk killed a lot, and Thor slew the others when he arrived... "What's the story upstairs?" Rogers asked Thor. "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." "Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Stark agreed. "How do we do this?" Natasha asked. "As a team." Roger replied, causing Harry to roll his eyes. That was obvious... "I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said, basically trying to call dibs. "Yeah, get in line." Clint replied, causing Harry to almost smirk. "Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us fighting on the ground. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Potter, I was informed that you do your best work when able to act freely... so you can." Harry nodded, pleased that Rogers wasn't holding him back, but was privately amused by Rogers reluctance to say that. "Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark. "Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Stark said, before flying him off. "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor nodded and flew off to do just that. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk. Smash." And with that, Harry teleported away to kill off enemies, having learned everyone's mission, so that he didn't interfere. Harry began systematically killing every Chitauri he saw, he was a blur of movement as he cut, stabbed, blasted, disintegrated and even killed hundreds at a time with lightning, spells, and energy blasts. He actually turned several dozen into statues for his properties. Harry was an unstoppable maelstrom of death and destruction, easily killing thousands, and all without tiring in the slightest. Harry was having fun and was now containing the Chitauri to near Stark Tower. But he had a secondary mission, one assigned to him by Director Fury. Gain knowledge and insight into the Chitauri race, and, if necessary, wipe them out. And he had just captured one of the ugly swine... A simple ripping of knowledge from its mind and... it was a savage, horrible race that was deserving only of death. "Director Fury," Harry said into communications. "Go ahead Potter, the Council can hear you." Fury replied. "I went through a Chitauri's mind as ordered. They are a galaxy spanning empire in service to Thanos, they support the usage of slaves for gladiator combat and labor, and they have 192 ways to say the word 'hate'. They believe free will is punishable by death. I advise for extermination. If done now, I can destroy their capital world Chitauri Prime and cripple their empire, destroy a fleet of warships and Leviathans, and this might allow for their empire to collapse and distract Thanos with having to either reunite it or gather more allies. It would also intimidate the more established galactic powers and make future would-be-conquerors reluctant to cross us." "Agent Potter, you may destroy it and any other threatening worlds immediately. There's also a Nuke in-bound in case you fail." One of the Council members said. "Alright, but a Nuke will only piss them and myself off." Harry said, before entering the portal... Harry was immediately faced by an armada, which he destroyed with a blast of pure magic, and unknowingly disabled the Chitauri on Earth. Harry blasted the fleet surrounding Chitauri Prime, killing millions, and then launched the debris and asteroids onto the planet, killing billions... And then Harry destroyed the entire planet and opened portals to several others held by the Chitauri, and destroyed the forces surrounding them; once he was done, he had, unknowingly, destroyed 85% of the Chitauri fleet and 95% of the Chitauri race. Having completed his mission, Harry exited the portal and re-contacted the Council and Fury. "Mission complete," Harry said emotionlessly, killing billions had took its toll on his conscience. Some of them could have been redeemable, but he would never have taken the chance that they weren't. "Thank you, agent Potter. We are still concerned and have opted to continue the nuclear strike on Manhattan to eliminate any surviving enemies and technology." "I, unfortunately for you, disagree. Call off the nuke or make an enemy you have no hope of defeating." Harry said coldly, his murderous intentions obvious in his tone. When there was stunned silence, Harry continued. "Or perhaps I should show you just how useless your toys are, you obviously aren't smart enough to make the right choice." Harry said, before taking flight. Once he was in the air, he easily located the nuke. Capturing it was far easier... Harry contained it and himself inside a force-field and levitated into the upper atmosphere. He decided to show off a little, and he did need to scare of future enemies. Shrugging off a nuclear detonation would easily do that. "Go on, muggles. Do your worst... Or back down." Harry goaded, knowing that they were all aware of the existence of magic, and that some would likely attack magic-users if it suited their agenda. Harry got his wish. The nuke was detonated and Harry's force-field contained the blast, and, he, through immense cunning and strategy, was completely unaffected by it. Years of enchantments on his suit, which were constantly upgraded, had allowed him to perform this feat. Harry had long accepted that eventually someone would use a nuclear weapon against him or those that he loved, he objected to that and had devised his counters. "It appears your worst wasn't bad enough." Harry informed them coldly, having always been given a unique communication device that could withstand magic use. "If you launch another, I'll torture you all, until you lose the ability to feel, and then I'll start on the fun psychological stuff. Is my point made?" There was a brief silence, before the same person from before spoke up. "Yes, agent Potter. It is." He bit out. Alexander Pierce was not a happy man right now! "Good... I'll make sure the governor sends the bill on the damage to you prats." Harry said with a smirk. He quickly ended the call and went to join the other Avengers, noticing the portal was closed and that they were all converging at Stark Tower. While enroute, Harry cleansed himself of radiation, not wanting to harm any allies or neutrals. "Why did you enter the portal?" Rogers asked angrily, and as soon as Harry had landed. "I had a secondary mission, given to me by Director Fury. I'm not cleared to speak about it yet, but you can ask him, and he might inform you of it. I understand your anger, but I was obeying orders and doing my job." Harry said diplomatically. Harry could tell that Natasha and Clint had an idea, but they were keeping their mouths shut on the matter. "The Chitauri dying was you though?" Rogers asked, less angrily but still displeased with the secrecy. "Yes. I destroyed their Armada, which they seemed to be linked too. The World Security Council decided that Manhattan still needed to be cleansed and continued their planned nuclear strike, I disagreed and that bright light in the skies was the detonation and me showing off." "What did you do?" Natasha asked in fond exasperation. "I let them detonate it at point blank range and I contained it within a forcefield in the upper atmosphere. I got my point across and the bill for the battle will be sent to the World Security Council, who have proven to be entirely too willing to use nuclear weapons." "They won't like that," Clint said in amusement. "I don't like seeing people get cooked, so they can deal with it," Harry said indifferently. "I should probably use my magic to gather all Chitauri technology and bodies. The damage done to the city is an opportunity for something better to be built on the ashes, so that will stay unchanged." "People lost their homes!" Rogers argued. "And lives from the battle. And perhaps their faith, from the existence of Thor and Loki being revealed to be true. Where one building stood, a larger one could be built, one where more families could live. I prefer to think long-term." Harry said, before pulling all of the Chitauri weapons to him and placing them into a pocket dimension. The bodies were disintegrated, except a thousand for study. "Well, battle is done. We should party." Rogers gave Harry a look of disapproval. "We'll get some booze, strippers, maybe some hookers, and I'll spend the entire party flirting with Natasha." Harry said, causing Clint to laugh and Natasha to smile. Privately, Natasha admired his dedication and persistence, but she just wasn't interested. It was time for her to talk to him, Natasha decided. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It was finally the day that Thor would be taking Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. Harry had, of course, tried to get it released into his possession, but Fury refused. Harry did bind Loki's powers and every bit of power that he attempted to exert would flow into Thor, and if Harry's suspicions about Odin were correct, then Odin would sit back and let Thor gain power and strength. Harry still had some of Thor's blood and could counter him in the future, but Harry had decided to explore methods to increase his power and other capabilities further. He, fortunately, had several ideas and would be slowly working on them, and some could be worked on in phases or as individual projects. With Thor having shaken everyone's hands, and having hugged Selvig, he and Loki were whisked away to Asgard. "I'm riding with you, Harry," Natasha said. "We need to talk..." "I'm torn between either saying 'uh oh' or rejoicing..." Harry said nervously. "I'm just not interested. You're fun to be around and an amazing lover, but it won't work out between us. You want children, and I can't give those to you." "Natasha, we could adopt, or I could genetically engineer us a baby in a test tube. I could even give you immortality. It wouldn't be quite as absolute, but we could be together for a very long time. But you're not interested..." Harry was sad, he had given her an obscene amount of chances and time to change her mind. They met in 1998 and had an amazing night together, and he was sexually satisfied and decided to give her a chance for something long-term. No one else had satisfied him, apart from Fleur and Gabrielle, but they were married and free spirited, respectively. And with Harry have been rejected, they parted after he dropped her off. And then his Lordship ring flared, informing him that he was being 'summoned'. Harry informed Fury that he was going off-grid and teleported to the British Ministry of Magic, directly outside the meeting chamber for the Wizengamot. That shocked some people. Harry was amused by their shock, the Ministry's pitiful wards couldn't stop him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry calmly entered the Wizengamot Chamber and was greeted by several sneers, from Draco Malfoy, Ernest Macmillan, Zacharias Smith, Carrow, Parkinson, and, of course, the chief git, Minister Percival Weasley. Dumbledore was visibly concerned, which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow in his direction. "You summoned me?" Harry asked in annoyance, just noticing the ICW representatives that looked quite angry. "You are here to stand trial, Harry Potter," Percival said with a sneer. He found Harry's continued rejection of his sister as a personal slight to his family. "It's Lord Potter, you squib. And I have no intention of standing trial. I no longer consider myself subject to the laws of mortals, having ascended to the god-level years ago. If you ever waste my time over such trivial matters again, I'll burn you alive. What charge were you charging me with anyway?" "Using magic in full view of muggles, and exposing it to muggle-kind! And you will stand trial! This attempt at an insanity plea will not be accepted!" "My fighting alongside the Avengers is moot point, Thor and Loki's existence exposes the existence of magic. Hell, I've defeated them both. You weaklings can't hold me accountable or force me to comply with your laws. I saved the world, again. And my abilities were explained as me being a deity with energy manipulation powers." "Dumbledore can also attest to my deity status, he witnessed my ascension years ago." Harry added, boredly. "It's true. He acquired the Deathly Hallows and became a true immortal. Harry is more than powerful enough to conquer the world at this point. The power he currently possesses is greater than anything that I ever imagined was possible... I watched some of these videos of the battle in New York, and he could kill you all with ease. I didn't want to tell you all this, but you went against my advice to let him go unpunished. Harry kills his enemies." Dumbledore said, causing several people to become scared. "I can sense Potter's magic. It's almost limitless." Lord Greengrass said in agreement. Harry found that to be an ignorant, but flattering assessment. "Anyone else want to waste my time?" Harry asked. "You have to be punished!" the ICW representative said. "Why? Because I used magic in public?" He and several others nodded. "Magic is known by world leaders, spy agencies, military institutions, and including large parts of their command! I work for SHIELD, it's leaders know of magic, and we aren't the only sect of magic users! There are public groups who use magic and everyone knows about them! The Statute of Secrecy is lie! A delusion propagated by a worthless and obsolete International Confederation!" Harry lectured, causing several peoples eyes to widen. "And it's actual magic. I learned it from them. Muggles can control ambient magic for spells and slowly absorb it into themselves, becoming like us with time. I've studied this process." "If the ICW or any Ministry's cross me, I will defeat them. They are no longer essential in most places, and the ICW is worthless and a complete waste of taxes." Harry said in summary. "I won't be harassed by corrupt and incompetent politicians, like Percy, and examples have to be made. My point must be gotten across and there must be no doubt that I'm willing to resort to such extreme measures..." Harry restrained Percival Weasley and then burned him alive, letting his screams reverberate around the Wizengamot chamber. Examples were made. His point was gotten across. And everyone there knew that he would resort to extreme measures, and had no doubt whatsoever. "Never cross, interfere with, or annoy me again." Harry warned, before teleporting away; going through the weak wards. Later, the more arrogant of the Wizengamot would try matching this feat and die. House Smith would not be missed by anyone.